


Karena Aku Shim Changmin

by Wiyet2



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, K-pop, Korean Actor RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 00:46:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4767224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiyet2/pseuds/Wiyet2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Changmin lebih suka menyentuh hyungnya daripada disentuh.<br/>Dari mulai mengelus wajah hyungnya, menggoda dengan rayuan gombalnya, bahkan terkadang mendesah kecil di telinga sensitif hyungnya.<br/>Apa yang terjadi jika semua itu bukan cuma bentuk keusilan sang maknae?<br/>Tapi merupakan ungkapan hati seorang Shim Changmin?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Karena Aku Shim Changmin

**Author's Note:**

> Sedikit tentang kehidupan pribadi mereka yang ku buat alur sendiri :)  
> but... it's just fanfiction~ and... can you give me litle review after reading this oneshoot? :D

 

Hari itu suasana sangat sibuk, para kru sibuk bolak-balik menyiapkan perlengkapan pembuatan MV terbaru TVXQ. Mata _bambi_ yang terus memperhatikan aktivitas mereka, perlahan melirik ke sampingnya. Senyum _evil_ tersungging di bibir seksinya ketika melihat _leader_ nya itu sibuk dirias dan tampak sedang memejamkan mata. Tangannya yang memang tak bisa diam perlahan terangkat dan dengan lihai mengelus pipi _hyung_ nya yang sedang dirias, membuat _hyung_ nya terperanjat kaget dan membuka mata. Lalu dengan reflek menjauhi _maknae_ nya yang _evil_ itu.

“ _Yak!_ Changmin hentikan.” ucapan _hyung_ nya hanya dihadiahi kekehan tidak bersalah dari Changmin. Dan Yunho—si _hyung_ hanya bisa menarik nafas pasrah.

Sedangkan si perias yang melihat tingkah laku duo TVXQ hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala, sudah biasa melihat ke _evil_ an _maknae_ pada _leader_ nya.

Apa kalian berpikir ke _evil_ an Changmin hanya sampai disini? Tentu tidak, setelah melirik, dan melihat _hyung_ nya kembali memejamkan mata. Dengan menyeringai kecil, digesernya secara pelan kursinya mendekati Yunho. Perias yang sedang merapihkan rambutnya pun hanya mengikuti, dan tidak membantah. Setelah merasa cukup dekat, diliriknya _hyung_ nya lagi. Dan setelah memastikan _leader_ nya tidak menyadari. Dicondongkan tubuhnya dengan wajah mendekati telinga sensitif lelaki itu, dan secara bersamaan dengan tangan yang mengelus paha sang _leader_ diucapkannya.

“Yunho _Oppahhh._..” Dan jangan lupakan lirihan itu di lafalkannya dengan sangat seksi. Membuat _hyung_ nya yang terkenal ‘mesum’ lebih tersentak kaget dan reflek berdiri. Sukses membuat dagu Changmin terkantuk bahu kekarnya.

“ _Hyung_!!” pekiknya sebal dengan oktaf tinggi membuat Yunho menatapnya, dan kembali menghela nafas. Tidak habis pikir, kenapa _maknae_ nya itu suka sekali menjahilinya.

Dengan berat hati, ia kembali duduk dan tidak menggeser kursinya menjauh karena dirasa percuma, _maknae evil_ nya itu pasti akan mendekatinya lagi. Dielusnya dagu Changmin yang memerah, dan bibir hatinya pun menyeringai kecil ketika suatu ide untuk membalas _maknae_ nya terlintas di kepala. Dengan tangan yang masih mengelus dagu si _bambi_ , segera didekatkan wajahnya ke Changmin. Dan dikecupnya secara kilat dagu bocah yang terkenal ke _evil_ annya itu, membuat Changmin tersentak kaget, dan mata _bambi_ nya melotot garang. Dengan kesadisan, diangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi—siap menjotos _hyung_ nya. Yunho yang merasa dalam bahaya itupun segera bangun dan berlari pergi meninggalkan Changmin yang dilanda emosi.

Melihat kelakuan mereka, Perias yang berada dalam ruangan itu hanya bisa memijat kening.

Tawa kecil pun lolos dari bibir hati sang _leader_ ketika melihat _maknae_ nya itu terus mencak-mencak sebal. Dalam hati, sebenarnya ia sangat bingung dengan kelakuan Changmin. Suka menyentuh dan menggoda, tetapi saat disentuh atau digoda akan marah dan tidak segan-segan main tangan. Masih diingatnya dengan jelas, beberapa tahun yang lalu saat dia nekad mencium pipi Changmin karena gemas dengan keimutannya. Dan karena tidak kesiapannya, Lengannya pun harus rela dihadiahi lebam keunguan karena pukulan tak tanggung-tanggung sang _maknae_. Sungguh _maknae_ yang kejam, sekalipun ia _leader_ nya .

* * *

 

_Syuting_ pembuatan MV itupun dimulai, Yunho merasakan firasat buruk ketika Changmin terus menatapnya dan dengan sangat jelas, belah bibir si _bambi_ sangat sering menyeringai ke arahnya. Ia sungguh merasakan hal buruk akan menimpanya karena ia sangat kenal sifat _maknae_ nya—Changmin, yang selalu membalas orang yang mengusilinya. Ia sangat tahu, _maknae_ nya itu tidak akan pernah puas jika belum membuat luka atau malu si pengusil. Ah, Yunho merasa menyesal karena membalas keusilan _maknae_ nya.

Saat pembuatan MV selesai, dengan segera mobil fan mereka menuju salah satu tempat _Variety Show_ yang mengundang mereka sebagai bintang tamu. Ketika telah tiba dan _Variety_ dimulai. Ia merasa firasatnya semakin buruk apalagi saat sang _host_ mulai mengajukan pertanyaan.

“ _U-know-ssi_ , sekiranya tingkah _yeoja_ seperti apa yang membuat mereka terlihat sangat cantik di mata anda?” aju sang _host_. Membuat Yunho menggaruk pelipisnya kecil.

“Mungkin mereka akan sangat cantik di mataku saat menyisihkan sebagian rambutnya ke telinga.” jawabnya pelan dengan tawa kecil sebelum sebuah suara dan tingkahnya benar-benar mengagetkannya.

“Apa aku terlihat cantik _hyung_?” ujar Changmin tidak lupa merapihkan rambutnya yang pendek ke belakang telinga seolah-olah rambutnya panjang dan sedikit mengganggu penglihatannya. Tidak lupa mata _bambi_ itu menyorot polos dan bibir seksi itu tersenyum _innocent_. Sangat menggemaskan! Membuat Yunho salah tingkah dan tersenyum kikuk.

‘Astaga Changdola,’ batin sang _leader_ melihat tingkah _maknae_ nya itu. Sedangkan Changmin, ia hanya tersenyum imut dan dengan usil, mengedipkan sebelah mata _bambi_ nya.

* * *

 

Changmin termangu di shofa _, hyung_ nya sangat sibuk. Hingga ia serasa tinggal sendiri. Ia sangat merasa kesepian, tidak ada yang bisa dijahilinya karena semua orang sibuk—termasuk gengnya. Ia juga rindu _hyung_ nya itu, serasa sudah sangat lama mereka tak bertemu.

Changmin menyadari ketergantungannya yang besar akan kehadiran sosok Yunho—karena bertahun-tahun mereka tinggal bersama—dan dalam keadaan seperti ini Changmin juga menyadari, mungkin memang sudah saatnya mereka tinggal terpisah. Ini juga pembelajaran untuknya, mungkin saja bukan? Rasa yang menurutnya salah ini, bisa diminimalisir dengan jarak yang terpisah. Ia tidak ingin, rasa yang seolah membludak dan terkubur di hatinya akhirnya keluar karena tak tertampung lagi. Ia tak ingin memberatkan _hyung_ nya. Senyum kecil pun hadir diparasnya, sudah diputuskan! Ia akan membicarakan ini dengan _hyung_ nya.

Paginya, Changmin mendapati Yunho tertidur di shofa ruang tamu. Wajahnya terlihat kelelahan dengan lingkar hitam samar di bawah matanya. Dengan telaten, diambilnya selimut di kamar dan diselimuti Yunho. Lalu langkah panjangnyapun membawanya ke dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan. Tidak lupa dua cangkir coklat hangat dengan _cream_ vanila disiapkannya di atas meja. Pagi ini, ia akan memasak telur mata sapi, dengan senyum manis ia pun memulai memasak, namun senyumnya segera hilang ketika mengingat sesuatu.

“Kalau kami hidup terpisah, siapa yang akan mengurus si _pabo_ itu? Siapa yang akan merapikan apartemen? Siapa yang akan memasakannya makanan dan membangunkannya?” Namun segera ditepisnya pemikiran itu ketika mengingat _hyung_ nya itu bisa memasak walau tidak ahli. Masalah apartemen, bukannya ia bisa mengunjungi Yunho? Lagipula ada _manager_ yang pasti membangunkan Yunho dan mengurus hal lainnya. Dengan anggukan kecil, diteruskan pekerjaannya itu.

Ketika hari mulai beranjak siang, Changmin dan Yunho telah selesai sarapan. Saat sedang membereskan meja, Yunho segera beranjak pergi ke ruang tamu, membuat Changmin mendengus kesal. Dirasa meja telah rapi dan cucian kotor di rak telah bersih. Diambilnya _snack_ , lalu melangkah menuju ruang tamu dan mendudukkan diri di samping _hyung_ nya yang asik menonton televisi.

“Tidak kerja _hyung_?” tanyanya dengan mulut yang mengunyah _snack_. Yunho hanya melirik sekilas, dan mengacak rambut _maknae_ nya sebentar.

“Nanti sore.” jawabnya dan kembali asik menonton. Changmin hanya mengangguk.

“ _Hyung_...”

“ _Ne_?”

“Bagaimana kalau kita pisah apartemen saja? _Hyung_ sangat sibuk, jadi ‘ku rasa percuma saja kalau seapartemen. Lagipula jika kita melakukannya, bukankah lebih menjaga privasi masing-masing? _Errr_ aku sedikit trauma dengan _underwear_ kita yang pernah tertukar _hyung_! Ini juga pembelajaran agar Yunho _hyung_ mandiri!” jujur sang _maknae,_ membuat Yunho kembali menatap kearahnya.

“Apa kau merasa tidak nyaman denganku Min?”

“Apa maksud _hyung_? Kita sudah hidup bersama bertahun-tahun. Bagaimana bisa _hyung_ berpikir begitu?” Yunho hanya tesenyum kecil menanggapi jawaban _maknae_ nya.

“Terserah padamu Min, tanya _manager_ saja.” Changmin tahu, saat _hyung_ nya menjawab seperti itu, artinya Yunho kurang setuju namun tidak ingin egois. _Leader_ nya itu memang...

“ _Hyung_ tenang saja, kita hanya pisah apartemen. Sesekali juga aku akan mengunjungmu, awas saja jika apertement ini seperti kapal pecah saat ku kunjungi!” ancam Changmin dan memeluk _hyung_ nya, membuat Yunho semakin takjub akan pelukan mendadak si mata _bambi_.

“Tidak janji Changdola!”

“ _YAK_!!!!!” Dan teriakan beroktaf tinggi itupun meramaikan apartemen yang hanya berisi suara siaran televisi.

‘Aku akan merindukan teriakanmu di apartemen ini Changdola,’

* * *

 

 

Malam itu sangat sibuk, Changmin kembali merapikan bajunya. _Hyung_ nya—Yunho telah menyelesaikan _syuting_ dramanya beberapa bulan lalu. Dan sepekan terakhir mereka disibukkan konser bertajuk promosi album baru mereka di Jepang.

Beberapa bulan setelah Yunho _free_ dari drama, mereka memang langsung disibukkan _koreografi_ dan rekaman vokal untuk album, belum lagi pembuatan MV yang memang menyita waktu dan tenaga.  
Hingga akhirnya tiba pekan ini yang benar-benar menguji habis-habisan daya tahan mereka. Untunglah kekasih kekasih Changmin (baca:makanan) selalu memberikannya tenaga dan nutrisi yang membuatnya tetap _fit_. Berbeda dengan Yunho, semenjak mereka pisah apartemen, Changmin memang sudah tidak mengawasi pola makannya. Kenyataan ini sungguh membuat Changmin tidak tenang, bagaimana jika ternyata _magh_ _hyung_ nya semakin parah? Changmin sangat tahu, saat melakukan sesuatu Yunho akan sangat serius hingga melupakan banyak hal. Dengan langkah tergesa, dihampiri Yunho yang tidak jauh darinya.

“ _Hyung_ sudah makankan?” tanyanya langsung, membuat Yunho sedikit terperanjat namun lekas tersenyum menanggapi perhatian _maknae_ nya.

“Ne, sudah. Tenang Changmin.” Ujarnya dan merapikan rambut belah tengah Changmin yang sedikit berantakan karena diterpa angin.

“Awas kalau bohong. Ah _Hyung_ minum dulu, jangan sampai dehidrasi!” Changmin pun segera menyambar botol mineral dari _manager_ nya dan menyerahkannya ke Yunho. Sembari Yunho minum, ia dengan pelan merapikan kerah baju _hyung_ nya dan menghilangkan lipatan-lipatan di bagian dada sang _leder_. Lalu dengan berkacak pinggang, ia melangkah mundur. Diperhatikaannya Yunho dari atas ke bawah.

“ _Hyung_ tambah gendut!” lirihnya keki sendiri, sedangkan Yunho hampir tersedak mendengar lirihan Changmin.

“ _Yak_! _Hyung_ tidak gendut Min!”

“ _Hyung_ jangan menyangkal. Padahal pipi _hyung_ sudah tidak se _chubby_ saat kita belum pisah apartemen. Huh tapi kenapa sekarang malah badan _hyung_ jadi tambah besar begini? Lihatlah perut mu ini,” cibir Changmin dan dengan _evil_ nya mengelus perut Yunho membuat mata musang itu menyorot kesal.

“ _Yakk Max_ , kenapa kau sangat usil padaku?”

“ _Keke_ aku tidak mengusilimu _hyung_. Aku hanya menyerukan keherananku,”

“ _Hyung_ punya bahu yang kokoh dan sangat tegap, lengan yang besar kekar berotot, juga sepasang tungkai kuat yang tangkas dan lincah, tapi perut _hyung_...   ” Tangan usilnya pun menggenggam kedua bahu Yunho dan merambat mengelus lengan kekar _hyung_ nya yang terbentuk berotot. Dilanjutkan dengan tatapan _bambi_ yang menyorot kagum tungkai kaki yang kuat dan memiliki kelincahan yang tinggi. Dan terakhir, pandangan mengejek pun diarahkannya ke _perut_ sang _leader_.

Mata musang beriris hitam itupun semakin menyorot kesal, menatap dalam iris cokelat mata _bambi_ yang seolah menantangnya. Dihelanya nafas untuk memperpanjang sumbu kesabarannya.

“Changmin, kau tahukan _hyung_ sangat sibuk? Aku tidak sempat ke _Gym_ , kebiasaan lari pagiku itupun bukan menunjang perut tapi lebih ke otot kakiku ini. Dan _dance energik_ itu menunjang kelincahan kaki, daya tahan jantung, dan kekuatan tangan. Saat pemanasan pun aku melakukan _squad jump_ ataupun _push up_. Sangat jarang _sit up_ , Min... jadi berhentilah membandingkan anggota tubuhku. Lagipula _hyung_ rasa, perutku ini seksi dan tanda aku makan dengan baik.” Changmin pun hanya bisa mendengus mendengar ungkapan percaya diri Yunho di akhir. Namun tawapun segera terlepas dari mulutnya.

“ _Ne, Ne_. Aku tahu _hyung_ , aku hanya ingin sedikit menggodamu haha.”

“ _Gezzz_ kau sangat menyebalkan Changmin!” Changminpun hanya tertawa dan membiarkan _hyung_ nya itu merangkul bahunya. Dan berjalan bersama menuju panggung. Para _staf_ yang melihat tingkah Duo TVXQ itupun hanya tersenyum maklum, namun ada beberapa yang tertawa dan menggeleng-geleng kecil.

Tanpa Yunho sadari, mata _bambi_ itu menatap _intens_ dirinya. Mengagumi ekspresi wajah tampan dan matang dihadapannya, sebelum senyum miris merenggut semua itu.

“ _Hyung_ rasanya sulit sekali, menyebalkan.” Benak si pemilik mata _bambi_ dengan tangan yang tergenggam erat.

Konser yang digelar di Saporo _dome_ itu berjalan dengan lancar, ribuan Biggest memenuhi kursi penonton dan dengan setia menyalakan lentera merah yang membuat lautan bak kunang-kunang merah yang mengelilingi panggung megah itu.

Dengan sorakan kekaguman dan cinta, mengirimi tiap bait lagu duo TVXQ yang terkenal bukan hanya boyband kpop. Di puncak acara, Lagu-lagu berlirik Jepang yang merupakan album terbaru pun mereka nyanyikan, dan ditambahkan satu dua lagu Korea sebagai penutup. Dan sebagai ucapan terima kasih dan salam perpisahan bagi _fans-fans_ setia yang rela meluangkan waktu demi mereka, Duo Homin pun menyanyikan lagu yang memaknakan rasa bahagia dan terima kasih mereka.

Semua berjalan lancar, sangat. Tapi sayangnya tidak selancar perasaan Changmin. Sepanjang konser, rasa gundah memenuhi hatinya. Padahal bukan sekali dua kali ia melihat Yunho menari dengan _sexy dancer_ , ia sendiri bahkan melakukannya walaupun hanya beberapa _scent_ , tapi mengapa rasanya tetap menyesakkan?  
Namun keprofesionalan Changmin, memang bisa menyembunyikan semua itu. Walau tak jarang, untuk mencegah ekspresi yang tidak diinginkan Changmin harus menggigit pipi dalamnya kuat. Changmin sangat benci perasaan ini! Semua itu membuatnya sulit bernafas, ia benci dengan perasaan yang membuatnya cengeng! Demi Tuhan, dia sudah berusia 27 tahun!

Dan Changmin tidak suka dikenal cengeng dengan usia sematang itu. Dia bahkan berIQ tinggi, bagaimana bisa perasaan pada orang yang salah bisa tumbuh di hatinya? Rasionalitas seolah selau menghantamnya, dan beban yang akan diperoleh jika semua terungkap membayangi tiap mimpinya.

Karena dia Shim Changmin, maka dia memikirkan semuanya. Terutama Yunho, Changmin tidak mau membebani _hyung_ nya yang sudah memiliki tanggungjawab besar, dan juga ia tidak mau menerima penolakan Yunho jika semuanya terungkap. Sebisa mungkin, Changmin selalu berusaha menekan sisi egoisnya yang tidak akan segan-segan menyeret _hyung_ nya yang pengertian itu hancur bersamanya.

Namun semua pertahanannya seolah runtuh saat konser terselesaikan. _Hyung_ nya yang biasa memeluknya ketika semua berakhir itu dengan seenaknya pergi meninggalkannya dan asik mengobrol dengan seorang _namja_ muda yang tak dikenalnya. Yunho yang terlihat ramah, sangat bahagia, dan tertawa dengan sangat lepas itu sukses membuat _mood_ bahagia yang ia coba pertahankan _drob_ ke titik terendah. Matanya pun mulai memanas ketika melihat sorot Yunho yang begitu lembut pada _namja_ itu.

Changmin menundukan sedikit wajahnya yang mengeras, lalu mata _bambi_ nya ia lirikkan ke kanan dan kiri seolah mengamati para _staf_. Ia adalah sosok yang cerdas, ia tahu bagaimana cara menghilangkan panas di matanya dan menyelamatkan harga dirinya di depan umum, Changmin tidak akan membiarkan dirinya terlihat lemah apalagi untuk alasan yang hanya dia yang boleh tahu.

Yunho yang merasa diperhatikan menoleh ke belakang, dilihatnya Changmin yang tersenyum—meringis ke beberapa _staf_ yang membuatnya tersenyum kecil. Dialihkannya pandangannya ke depan, dimana seorang _namja_ cantik berpipi gembul tampak menatapnya bingung.

“Kita lanjutkan nanti setelah di Seoul saja. Bukannya kau juga akan ke Korea? Aku kasihan pada Changmin. Dia pasti kelelahan. Jadi kami akan langsung ke hotel,” _Namja_ cantik itu hanya mengangguk, membiarkan Yunho berjalan menghampiri rekan grupnya.

“Changmin, kau terlihat sedikit pucat. Ayo ke hotel? Kau pasti kelelahan.” Mata _bambi_ itu menatap si pemilik suara, lalu mengangguk. Tidak ada ekspresi berarti di wajahnya, cukup membuat Yunho menatap heran tapi segera menabaikan dan melangkah pergi dengan Changmin yang mengikuti dalam diam. Mata _bambi_ Changmin bisa melihat sang _leader_ yang memberi salam perpisahan dengan akrab pada _namja_ asing yang Changmin akui memang cantik.

Saat mata si _namja_ meliriknya, Changmin hanya balas melirik lalu mengalihkan pandangan, wajahnya masih tanpa ekspresi dengan bibir yang membentuk garis lurus, menampilkan sosok berwajah dingin yang jauh dari _image_ nya. Itulah Shim Changmin dalam mode cemburu.

Absennya keusilan Changmin, cukup membuat _uri leader_ semakin heran karena merasa sangat tak biasa. Ditatapnya sang _maknae_ yang hanya diam dan menatap ke depan seolah tak ada orang di sekitarnya. Biasanya, pada situasi seperti ini _maknae_ nya itu akan sibuk menggoda dan menjahilinya

“Changmin? Apa kau sakit?” Pertanyaan Yunho dengan tangan kanan yang menempel di keningnya membuat Changmin membasahi dua belah bibirnya dengan lidahnya. Perasaannya masih panas dan jauh dari kata tenang jadi lebih baik menjauhi kontak dengan Yunho.

“Tidak _hyung_ , hanya ingin ke toilet.” jawabnya dan menyingkirkan tangan Yunho. Tidak dipedulikan tatapan aneh Yunho yang seolah menghujat dirinya. Dan setelah menatap lama, Yunho pun meringis karena jawaban Changmin.

Keadaan yang lebih baik pun tidak terjadi di kamar hotel mereka. Setelah selesai mandi, Yunho bisa melihat Changmin yang memang sudah mandi terlebih dahulu tertidur di kasur dengan membelakanginya. Ia bisa melihat tubuh ramping _maknae_ nya sedikit mengigil karena tak terbungkus selimut dengan benar.

Changmin sepertinya sangat kelelahan hingga lupa meneriakinya untuk tidak mandi terlalu lama. Tak Yunho pungkiri, jika ia merindukan teriakan beroktaf tinggi Changmin yang mengandung perhatian untuknya. Yunho melangkahkan kakinya mendekati kasur, lalu membaringkan tubuhnya yang tak kalah kelelahan di samping sang _maknae_. Dibentangkannya selimut hingga menutupi tubuh mereka.

“Changmin, ku harap kau bermimpi indah.” lirih pemilik mata musang yang terpejam itu. Sedangkan di lain pihak, Changmin mulai membuka kelopak mata menunjukkan iris cokelatnya. Ditatapnya jendela yang membingkai langit hitam Saporo yang membentang luas.

“Kau menyebalkan _hyung_ , aku ingin memukulmu.” ucapan tanpa suara itu menghantarkan Changmin dalam kegelapan. Mata _bambi_ nya kembali terpejam dan nafasnya mulai teratur.

* * *

 

Sudah beberapa hari terlewat sejak konser di Jepang. Sore ini Changmin sedang tidak sibuk, dan ia rasa _hyung_ nya juga sedang _free._ Jadi setelah berdandan, diambilnya kunci motor dan berjalan pergi. Rencananya hari ini ia akan mengadakan ospek mendadak pada apartemen Yunho.

Setelah perjalanan yang tidak memakan banyak waktu, Changmin tiba di depan apartemen _hyung_ nya. Dimasukkannya _password_ ke _keyword_ pengaman hingga pintu itu dapat terbuka.  
Namun senyum si mata _bambi_ sirna melihat pemandangan dibaliknya. _Hyung_ nya—Yunho asik mengobrol dengan _namja_ cantik yang pernah dilihatnya di Jepang.  
Saat melihat sekeliling, bisa dilihatnya apartemen dalam keadaan bersih. Diliriknya kedua _namja_ diruang tamu, dari keadaan baju basah akibat keringat dan jus dingin dimeja bisa dipastikan mereka yang membersihkan.

Yunho yang menyadari ada eksitensi lain segera menoleh ke arah pintu. Dan tersenyum melihat _maknae_ nya yang terlihat mengamati keadaan apartemen.

“Changmin, kau tidak bermimpi melihat apartemenku yang rapi. Kemarilah, ‘ku kenalkan pada seseorang.” Yunho yang berucap dengan nada bangga membuat Changmin mendengus kecil menahan tawa. Dengan langkah panjang ia menghampiri Yunho dan duduk disampingnya. Mengapit Yunho diantara dirinya dan namja cantik itu.  
Changmin, memang dalam keadaan sebal, tapi ia tidak boleh membuat _hyung_ nya terlalu sering khawatir dengan perubahan _mood_ nya itu.

“Changmin, kenalkan. Ini Yomin, teman sekolahku dulu.” _Namja_ cantik bernama Yomin itu tersenyum dan mengulurkan telapak tangan, Changmin melirik singkat dan menggenggam tangan kurus itu.

“Changmin.” ucapnya singkat, dan melepaskan genggaman tangan itu.

Ketika kedua orang itu mulai kembali asik mengobrol, Changmin segera menyambar _remote_ dan menyalakan televisi. Tapi tetap saja! Changmin tidak dapat menahan diri untuk tak melirik keakraban mereka yang cukup membuat ia menggigit pipi dalamnya kuat.  
Entah kenapa ia merasa sangat menyedihkan di sini, bahkan Yunho sama sekali tidak mengajaknya mengobrol. Ia merasa seperti orang asing, dan kondisi ini sangat menyakiti hatinya.  
Matanya mulai memanas namun ia menahan semuanya dengan acara televisi yang sejujurnya tak menarik.

Sekitar jam 7, Changmin segera mematikan televisi. Dua episode drama telah ia tonton, dan Yunho benar-benar mengabaikannya, ia seolah-olah dianggap tidak ada. Lewat sudut matanya ia bisa melihat _hyung_ nya yang tertawa lepas bersama _namja_ bernama Yomin itu, sesekali ia juga melihat tangan Yunho yang mencubit gemas pipi _chubby_ Yomin. Semua itu membuatnya geram dan ingin menangis.  
Ia sangat menyesal mengunjungi Yunho, jika tahu begini ia lebih baik bermain bersama gengnya saja. Kyuhyun pasti tidak keberatan ia mengunjungi _dorm_ Super Junior dan yang jelas tidak akan mengabaikannya.

“Aku pulang _hyung_ ,” Changmin segera beranjak berdiri dan melangkah pergi . Karena terlalu marah, ia tak menyadari suaranya yang bernada sinis dan dingin cukup membuat Yunho tersentak dan bepikir negatif.

Selepas kepergian Changmin, Yunho sama sekali tidak bisa menyimak obrolannya bersama Yomin.  
Rasa bersalah menyeruak karena mengabaikan Changmin, ia sangat mengenal sifat Changmin, dan ini pertama kalinya ia mendengar Changmin menggunakan nada sinis bercampur dingin.  
Changmin mungkin memang judes dan sering mengejeknya, tapi tidak pernah sampai seperti ini.

Apa dia telah menyakiti Changmin? Yunho menggenggam kedua tangannya erat, ia ingat jika ia telah mengabaikan Changmin padahal ia harusnya tahu jika Changmin dengan sikap _hiperaktif_ nya sangat benci diabaikan.

“Yomin, kurasa kau harus pulang.” Lirih Yunho hati-hati.

“Kenapa Yun _-ah_?”

“Aku memiliki urusan penting, maaf padahal kau jauh-jauh kesini untuk reuni kita.”

Yomin sebenarnya tidak ingin pergi, tapi melihat gerak-gerik tidak nyaman Yunho, ia mencoba memaklumi. Jadi, segera ia berdiri dari duduknya.

“Baiklah,” ucapnya akhirnya.

“Aku akan mengantarmu sampai ke _basement_.” Yunho dan Yomin segera melangkah keluar dari apartemen, dan ketika telah tiba di _basement_ , Yunho hanya melambaikan tangan pada Yomin yang memasuki mobil dan pergi. Saat dirasa mobil Yomin sudah tak terlihat, segera Yunho merogoh kunci mobil di sakunya dan menghampiri mobilnya. Ia harus ke suatu tempat.

* * *

 

Changmin membuka pintu dengan kasar, lalu menutupnya dengan membanting. Rasa marah membuat emosinya meledak-ledak. ‘Yunho _hyung_ bahkan tidak mengejarku!’ jeritnya dengan frustasi. Dengan langkah cepat ia segera menuju ranjangnya. Dan duduk dipinggirnya.

Kurva lengkung ke bawah mulai terbentuk di belah bibirnya. Dan matanya pun mulai memerah. Changmin mengusap pipinya yang dingin, karena sangat marah, ia membanting helmnya dan kebut-kebutan dijalan tanpa helm. Untunglah ia bukan melewati jalan utama Seoul hingga tak tertangkap polisi.

Changmin mengangkat dua kaki panjangnya ke atas ranjang lalu ditekuknya menghadap dirinya. Dengan dua siku yang menahan kakinya. Disembunyikannya wajahnya dengan tangkupan telapak tangan. Lalu bunyi isakan kecilpun mulai terdengar. Changmin sangat benci terlihat cengeng, tapi bukankah sekarang tidak ada yang melihatnya? Jadi ijinkan dia meratapi kesedihannya.

Terlarut dalam dunia semunya, Changmin tak menyadari sosok tubuh tegap telah memasuki apartemennya yang menghubungkan langsung dengan ranjangnya. Mata musang sosok tegap itu menyorot bersalah, ia tidak menyangka akan melihat _maknae_ nya menangis dan yang lebih memberatkannya adalah mata _bambi_ itu menangis karenanya.

Dengan langkah pelan pemiik mata musang itu melangkah menghampiri Changmin, dalam matanya ia bisa melihat tubuh ramping itu sama sekali tak bergetar. Tapi ia bisa memastikan sang _maknae_ sedang menangis lewat isakan lirihnya. Changmin memang bukan tipikal orang yang bisa menangis dalam diam, tapi bukan juga yang akan tersedu-sedu dengan isakan keras, harga diri seorang pria tidak akan membiarkannya. Dan Yunho tahu itu.

Tubuh Changmin tersentak saat ia merasakan seseorang tengah memeluknya, ia bisa merasakan telapak tangan yang mengusap punggungnya menenangkan. Dengan masih terisak, Changmin sedikit melonggarkan tangkupan tangannya lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya ke leher sosok tersebut. Dihirupnya dalam wangi tubuh itu dengan hidung yang menempel pada tengkuk, membuat tubuh tegap yang memeluknya mengigit bibir bawahnya. Beri tepuk tangan pada Changmin yang tetap usil di keadaan begini.

Setelah dirasa cukup, Yunho melepaskan pelukannya. Dan dengan tangannya disingkirkannya tangan Changmin yang masih menutupi sebagian wajahnya, lalu didongakkan wajah yang menunduk itu untuk menatapnya. Dan Yunho harus tersentak kaget melihat wajah _namja_ yang sudah seperti _dongsaeng_ nya itu.

Wajah Changmin sedikit berantakan, dengan mata _bambi_ yang memerah dan masih menahan airmata yang sewaktu-waktu bisa jatuh. Hidungnya juga terlihat memerah karena sepertinya Changmin kesulitan bernafas, dan bibir seksinya membentuk kurva lucu yang sesekali dimasukkan kedalam mulutnya bergantian untuk dijilati dengan lidah, kebiasaan Changmin yang membuat kurva bibir itu sedikit memerah, cukup membuat Yunho gemas melihatnya.

Tidak tahan karena bibir yang terlihat sangat menggemaskan, membuat Yunho dengan kilat mencium bibir si _bambi._ Dan segera memejamkan mata siap menerima pukulan Changmin.  
Setelah lama menunggu, Yunho cukup kaget ketika sepasang tangan bukannya memukulnya tapi justru melingkar ke lehernya.  
Dan Changmin di luar dugaan menenggelamkan parasnya di dada bidangnya. Mata musang Yunho berkedip bingung menyadari _maknae_ nya tidak menolak—justru terlihat malu-malu. Sudah sangat lama ia tidak melihat tingkah imut Changmin, dan ia sangat takjub ketika kembali melihatnya. Dijauhkannya paras Changmin dari tubuhnya dengan tangan sang _maknae_ yang masih melingkari lehernya. Dan dengan _intens_ ditatapnya mata _bambi_ yang menatapnya polos dan malu-malu sebelum bola mata beriris cokelat itu melirik kanan kiri seolah tidak tenang.

Dibalik tingkahnya, Changmin dilanda kebingungan yang sangat besar. Ia dihadapkan tiga pilihan yang menentukkan hidupnya. Rasionalnya? Perasaannya? Atau ke _evil_ annya? Dari setiap pilihan itu, telah dipastikan akan mendapat perlakuan yang berbeda dari _hyung_ nya dimasa depan.  
Dengan ragu, kembali ditatapnya manik hitam Yunho. Dan keegoisan serta rasa _posesif_ segera menyeruak ke hatinya ketika ia lihat bayangan dirinya yang secara jelas dan utuh tergambar di manik hitam itu.

Pupil hitam itu hanya boleh tertuju padanya! Tak akan pernah kembali mengabaikannya! Dan Changmin pastikan _, hyung_ nya itu akan selalu memikirkannya dan tidak akan pernah sanggup meninggalkannya.

Dengan segala resiko yang masa bodoh karena tertutup rasa ingin mendominasi. Changmin menatap menggoda dan manis Yunho. Bibir penuhnyapun mengerucut kecil.

Yunho yang melihat tingkah Changmin menjadi waspada karena _maknae_ nya itu memang sangat suka mengusilinya. Tapi mata _bambi_ itu benar-benar membuatnya gemas sehingga dengan nekad diciumnya kedua mata itu bergantian. Saat yang didapatinya hanya kedipan polos bukan pukulan, Yunho semakin berani, ia yang terkenal sangat suka melakukan _skinship_ tidak akan membiarkan kesempatan terlewat.  
Segera diciumnya bibir tipis namun berbentuk penuh milik Changmin beringas seolah ingin menelan bibir itu.

Bibir hati itu dengan semangat melumat bibir atas bawah Changmin bergantian, dan tidak lupa menggigitinya. Entah Changmin harus menanggapi bagaimana ke _agresif_ an hyungnya itu. Namun Changmin tidak akan membiarkan dirinya pasif, dibalasnya ciuman Yunho dengan tak kalah ganasnya. Saat bibir Yunho sibuk melumat bibir atasnya maka ia akan aktif mengemut bibir bawah Yunho.  
Mendapati balasan Changmin, Yunho semakin menjadi-jadi, lidahnya mulai ikut bermain, dan berat badannya mulai bertumpu pada Changmin karena kedua tangannya memeluk erat pinggang ramping proporsional milik sang _maknae_. Changmin yang harus menahan tubuh _hyung_ nya yang beratnya tidak main-main mulai oleng dan akhirnya kedua tubuh itu jatuh ke ranjang.

Changmin semakin erat memeluk Yunho yang semakin intens berlilit lidah dengannya, dan Changmin juga harus pasrah karena tubuh beruang itu tidak bisa diam, terus menggesek-gesek tubuhnya hingga seuruh tubuhnya panas. _Hyung_ nya ini memang brengsek. Dan dipastikan harus bertanggungjawab dengan apa yang diperbuat!

Entah berapa lama mereka melakukan ciuman _intens_ itu hingga Changmin merasa sesak nafas dan meremas erat helai rambut _hyung_ nya. Membuat Yunho melepaskan ciumannya dan mengalihkan bibirnya ke leher Changmin, digigitnya kecil leher jenjang itu lalu dihisapnya kuat.  
Changmin yang merasakan hisapan kuat itu segera saja memukul keras lengan Yunho, mata bambinya menyorot marah. Yunho yang kesakitan segera saja memberi sedikit jarak pada tubuh mereka. Ditatapnya mata bambi yang memperlihatkan kemarahan itu dengan mata hitamnya yang berkabut nafsu.  
Perlahan kabut nafsu itu menipis berganti dengan tatapan bersalah atas perbuatan kurang ajarnya. Segera dilepaskannya pelukannya pada pinggang sang _maknae_ , dan bangkit menjauhi tubuh Changmin.

“ _Mianhae_ Changmin, a—aku...” suara Yunho bergetar gugup, ia merasa berbuat hal yang sangat keterlaluan. Merasa bersalah dan _awkward_ secara bersamaan.

Changmin yang menyadari Yunho menjauh mulai merasa gelisah, matanya berganti menyorot ketakuatan. Dengan kakinya yang panjang, segera dililitkannya ke perut Yunho yang telah berdiri. Ditariknya dengan kedua kaki yang melingkari perut _hyung_ nya hingga tubuh beruang itu kembali menimpa tubuhnya diranjang.

“ _Hyung, Kajima_...” rengeknya dengan suara yang ia buat semanis mungkin. Mata _bambi_ nya menatap memohon.

“Ch—changmin...” Changmin menyadari Yunho kebingungan, jadi untuk mengembalikan nafsu sang beruang, ke dua tangannya menggenggam ke dua bahu _hyung_ nya, dan belah bibir tipisnya mulai mengecupi leher Yunho.

“ _Hyung_ , aku benci disentuh olehmu.” Lirihnya disela kecupannya di leher Yunho. Dan bibir tipis itupun mulai melumat bagian bahu Yunho yang diyakini akan tersembunyi oleh pakaian. Tidak lupa mengigit dengan keras membuat sang _leader_ sedikit meringis.

Yunho hanya diam, membiarkan Changmin melakukan sesukanya. Dikecupnya pelan ujung kepala lelaki yang sibuk dilehernya itu. Lalu dielusnya punggung sang _maknae_ yang disayanginya dengan sebelah tangan sedangkan tangan yang lain menahan berat tubuhnya agar tidak menindih tubuh Changmin.

“Aku tidak akan pernah berada diposisi bawah Changmin, jika kau teruskan, jangan pernah menyesal.” ucap Yunho memperingati. Changmin yang mendengarnya tersenyum _evil_ dan semakin _intens_ menghisap kulit Yunho. Tangannya yang sangat usil mulai membuka kancing kemeja _hyung_ nya itu.

“Aku tidak akan pernah menyesal _hyung_.” Jawaban Changmin sukses membuat Yunho kembali bernafsu, sebelah tangannya turun dan meremas pantat bulat Changmin.

“Kau sangat nakal Changdola, aku akan membuatmu tak bisa berjalan.” Changmin mendengus menantang mendengar ucapan _hyung_ nya.

* * *

 

“ _Ahh berehh_ berengsek _ughhh_ kau _hy—ah hyung_!” Desahan seksi penuh umpatan itu terus keluar dari belah bibir yang telah membengkak milik Changmin, sedangkan sang _hyung_ hanya menanggapi dengan mencium keningnya dan kembali menusukkan lebih dalam pusakanya yang muncul tenggelam di _rektum_ sang _maknae_.

“ _Sssshhh_ berhentilah mengumpat, _ahh_ bukankah sangat nikmat? _Ugh_ sempit sekali,” Jawaban hyungnya membuat wajah Changmin semakin memerah. Nikmat sih nikmat, tapi _hyung_ nya itu membuat Changmin sangat kesal.

Tangannya sangat pegal karena terus memeluk erat leher Yunho agar tak terkantuk kepala ranjang karena gerakan _hyung_ nya yang sangat keras dan kuat. Sedangkan kedua tangan _hyung_ nya hanya diam menahan bobot tubuh si pemilik di samping kanan kiri kepala Changmin.  
Memang pemandangan wajah kenikmatan Yunho cukup membuatnya terpaku, apa seenak itu? Dia yang dibawah saja sangat kenikmatan, apa diatas lebih nikmat?  
Tapi segera disingkirkan pikiran itu, dan dengan tangan yang lebih erat memeluk ditelusupkannya kepalanya ke leher Yunho, lalu digigit-gigitnya kuat kulit Yunho, biar tahu rasa! Kedua kaki panjang Changminpun semakin erat memeluk perut _hyung_ nya hingga pusaka yang menghubungkan kedua tubuh itu semakin dalam memasuki _hole_ nya.

“ _Ahhh Hy-hyung_ ,” Dan terkena batunyalah Changmin, membuat Yunho semakin melebarkan seringainya.

“Nakal!”

“ _Ahh Hyung! Ah Ahhh_ Yunho _Hyung_!” Desahan itupun diiakhiri dengan teriakan Changmin, membuat Yunho mendesis akan _klimaks_ Changmin.

“ _Ssssshh_ Shim Changmin.” Lirihan serak itupun terdengar di daun telinga Changmin yang terbaring lemas. Segera Yunho menarik pusakanya yang telah ejakulasi dari _hole_ Changmin, lalu membaringkan tubuhnya disamping sang _maknae_.

Kemudian ditatapnya miris dadanya yang penuh bercak merah, Changmin memang tak tanggung-tanggung. Mata musang itupun mengalihkan pandangannya ke tubuh mulus Changmin, namun senyum puas tersungging di bibir hatinya saat melihat leher sang _maknae_. Setidaknya ia telah meninggalkan _kissmark_ gelap di leher putih itu, walau cuma satu. Iya, Cuma satu. Daripada tidak adakan?

Tangan pemilik mata musang dan bibir hati itupun akhirnya terulur untuk memeluk tubuh lemas dan bernafas tersenggal-senggal milik Changmin sebelum...

**_Plakk !!_ **

Tangan itu ter _tampong_ tangan sang _maknae_ , Changmin mendelik sebal dan dengan paksa membalikkan tubuh Yunho membelakanginya. Yunho yang diperlakukan semena-menapun hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah.

Selanjutnya Yunho bisa merasakan tangan Changmin yang memeluk perutnya dari belakang dengan erat hingga kedua tubuh itu menempel.

“Hyung, jangan sentuh aku. Aku benci diperlakukan seperti itu.”

“ _Waeyo_ Min?”

“Aku benci merasa jadi _yeoja hyung_...”

“Maksudmu?”

“Apa kau ingat perkataan Jaejoong _hyung_ jika kau menyentuhnya?” Yunho terdiam ketika nama Jaejoong diungkap, tetapi segera dianggukkan kepalanya.

“Aku juga merasakannya, dan aku benci _hyung_! Aku Shim Changmin, dan aku bukan _yeoja_! Aku _namja_ , dan aku benci merasa menjadi _yeoja_! Apa Yunho _hyung_ mengerti?” Ucapan Changmin membuat Yunho tersenyum kecil.

“ _Ne_ , kau _namja_ Changmin.”

“ _Hyung Saranghae_.” Senyum Yunho sirna mendengar pengakuan Changmin, membuat ia lama terdiam.

“Aku tidak tahu Changmin.” Tak ada balasan dari Changmin, tapi Yunho bisa merasakan rambut Changmin yang menyentuh di punggungnya semakin menempel.

“Kau tahu bukan? Aku adalah orang yang sangat hati-hati dalam memilih orang yang dicintai. Dan aku hidup bertahun-tahun denganmu Changmin, aku tahu sifatmu.”

“Apa aku bukan orang yang pantas?”

“Bukan,” Yunho bisa merasakan punggungnya yang sedikit basah.

“Kau orang yang lebih dari kata pantas Changmin. Perhatian kecilmu, rasa cintamu, dan keberadaanmu dalam segala kondisiku lebih dari kriteria pantas dibenakku untuk orang yang kucintai. Tapi aku butuh waktu lebih banyak lagi untuk menghargai dan memahami perasaanmu. Aku akan mencoba mencintaimu.” lanjutnya dan menggenggam kedua telapak tangan Changmin yang melingkari perutnya. Isakan kecil yang kemudian terdengar di belakang punggungnya membuat Yunho tertawa kecil.

“Waktu pasti lekas berlalu, dan usiaku sudah sangat matang. Cinta adalah tentang kedewasaan, kau mencintaiku dan walaupun aku tak yakin, tapi akupun merasa demikian..  
Bersabarlah, hingga aku menemukan arti cintaku padamu.” Changmin terkekeh pelan disela isakannya, dipeluknya semakin erat tubuh beruang Yunho.

“Kau terlalu pandai berbicara _hyung_!”

 

_Arti cintaku padamu adalah dengan menjadi diriku sendiri, lalu apa arti cintamu padaku hyung?  
_

_Shim Changmin._

 fin.


End file.
